hiddenanddangerousfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 82 Kübelwagen
The Type 82 Kübelwagen is a light vehicle used by Germany during World War II. It appears in both Hidden & Dangerous and Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description The Kübelwagen, which literally means "bucket car", is the military version of the civilian Volkswagen. It features a rear-mounted engine that can propel it at speeds of up to 80 km/h. The Kübelwagen is 3.74 meters long, 1.7 meters wide, 1.65 meters high, and weighs 685 kilograms. The Kübelwagen also requires a crew of only one driver, and can carry up to three passengers in one front and two back seats. The Kübelwagen has no armor, but some could be armed with a machine gun on the front passenger's side for reconnaissance vehicles. The Kübelwagen was mainly used as a staff vehicle, yet also excelled as a reconnaissance vehicle due it's good reliability over rough terrain, low center of gravity, and light weight construction. History The Kübelwagen was ordered into production by Adolf Hitler during the 1935-1936 rearmament of the Wehrmacht. Delays in production resulted in the first prototypes being tested in combat only in September 1939 during the invasion of Poland. Follow it's success there, the Kübelwagen entered full scale production as the Type 67, and in 1941, the updated Type 82 came into service with the Wehrmacht. Since 1941 onwards the Kübelwagen saw a massive amount of war-time service, with countless variants being developed and produced. Production ended in 1945. In Game Hidden & Dangerous 2 The Kübelwagen first appears in the German research facility during Operation Snowball - First Strike. It parked near the warehouse on the right hand side of the facility. It is painted in snow camouflage and has a white canvas roof fitted. A wrecked Kübelwagen appears at the second road block during Operation Nomad - Air Show. It is completely destroyed, and only the charred remnants are identifiable. Another disabled Kübelwagen can be found in the Banhira Oasis during Operation Nomad - Guests. It can be entered but is inoperable. It is still there during the following mission. Another Kübelwagen can be found parked near the front of the main airport building of the Daiburn Airport. All Kübelwagens encountered during Operation Nomad are painted with desert camouflage and have their canvas tops folded down. The final Kübelwagen to appear in Hidden & Dangerous 2 is in Russian use, during Operation Liberator - Final Show-Down. It features Russian markings and camouflage. Appearances Hidden & Dangerous 2 *Operation Snowball - First Strike *Operation Nomad - Air Show (wreck) *Operation Nomad - Guests *Operation Nomad - Caravan *Operation Nomad - Whiskey Bar *Operation Liberator - Final Show-Down (Russian use) Gallery Hidden & Dangerous 2 Kubelwagen_(Daiburn).jpg|A Kübelwagen at the Daiburn Airport. Kubelwagen - Russian (Sumava).jpg|A Kübelwagen in Russian use in the Sumava Forest. Kubelwagen (driver 2).jpg|The driver's view from the Kübelwagen. Kubelwagen (driver).jpg|The driver's view from the Kübelwagen. Kübelwagen (front seat).jpg|The view from the front seat of the Kübelwagen. Kübelwagen (front seat 2).jpg|The view from the front seat of the Kübelwagen in 3rd person mode. Kübelwagen (back seat 1).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Kübelwagen in 3rd person mode. Kübelwagen (back seat 1.2).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Kübelwagen. Kübelwagen (back seat 2.2).jpg|The view from the second back seat of the Kübelwagen. Kübelwagen (back seat 2).jpg|The view from the second back seat of the Kübelwagen in 3rd person mode. Category:Vehicles Category:German Vehicles